BUMBATA
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Anggota Hetalia ke diskotik? Ini cerita saya mengenai diskotik yang ada anggota Hetalia. KHUSUS AXIS DAN ALLIES


BUMBATA!

Tokoh :

Axis and Allies centric (kecuali Kanada)

"Bam bum bam bam bum bam." suara musik di diskotik mengalun keras.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" teriakan rapper di dalam diskotik.

"Crot crot crot." bunyi saos tomat di meja makan salah satu pengunjung diskotik.

"Hahahahahaha." begitulah tawa para pengunjung diskotik.

Malam hari, Amerika mengajak Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu untuk makan malam di diskotik. Amerika sangat menyukai diskotik karena diskotik memiliki alunan musik dan cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip. Jerman dan Italia ingin ke diskotik karena tempat tersebut bagus dan seru menurut mereka. Prancis ingin minum _wine_ di diskotik, karena diskotik adalah tempat yang pas untuk minum _wine_. Rusia juga ingin minum vodka di situ bareng Prancis. Inggris ingin makan malam di diskotik kebetulan ada makanan dan minuman di diskotik.

Mereka berangkat dengan mobil. Jerman adalah pengemudi mobil Blok Fasis dengan penumpang Italia dan Jepang. Inggris adalah pengemudi mobil Blok Poros dengan penumpang Amerika, Prancis, Cina, dan Rusia. Mereka berangkat dari rumah Blok Fasis sekitar pukul 18.40 WIB (Waktu Indonesia Barat). Mereka sampai di diskotik di Hotel Aston Summarecon Serpong pada pukul 19.00 WIB. Saat di hotel, mereka diperiksa oleh para satpam dengan alat pemindai.

Setelah memasuki gerbang hotel yang buka-tutup otomatis, mereka langsung berjalan menuju diskotik tanpa mampir.

"Kita sudah sampe!" kata Italia.

"Kita langsung ke diskotik yuk!" kata Amerika lalu diikuti oleh Inggris.

"Hore, ada wine!" seru Prancis yakin.

"Yes, ada bir!" seru Jerman

"Owh, VODKA!" seru Rusia.

"Ada mie nggak ya?" tanya Cina.

"Ada kali." kata Jepang cuek.

Sampai di diskotik, mereka mendengar alunan music _house_ dan _techno_ yang biasanya terdengar di diskotik di seluruh dunia. Mereka bernafsu ingin berdansa di diskotik karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang suka berdansa.

Akhirnya Rusia memutuskan umtuk makan malam dulu karena banyak dari mereka yang sudah lapar dan sudah waktunya makan malam, terutama Prancis dan Inggris yang memang harus makan tepat pada waktunya karena ia juga punya gangguan pencernaan jika telat makan bisa muntah bahkan pingsan. Penyakit Inggris dan Prancislah yang membuat seluruh anggota Hetalia untuk makan tepat waktu dan tidak menunda waktu makan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan kepada semuanya.

"Kami ingin makanan pembuka dulu!" kata Inggris.

"Hmmm... Garlic Bread buat bersama!" kata Amerika di depan Inggris.

"Sama French Fries dan Fried Onion." kata Prancis.

"Dim Sum." kata Cina.

"Sushi." kata Jepang.

"Menu utamanya..." kata si pelayan bak model.

"Steak Tenderloin." kata Inggris.

"Steak T Bone." kata Amerika.

"Chicken Steak with Honey Mustard." kata Prancis.

"Chicken Pot Pie." kata Rusia.

"Beef Wurst with Green Salad." kata Jerman.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise." kata Italia.

"Chicken Kung Pao." kata Cina.

"Seafood Ramen." kata Jepang.

"Makanan penutup..." kata si pelayan lagi.

"Chocolate Pudding buat semua." kata Amerika tegas.

"Buah potong 8 porsi ya!" kata Inggris.

"Minumannya..." kata pelayan.

"Air putih buat 8 orang!" kata Amerika.

Selama mereka menunggu, mereka asyik mendengarkan alunan music _house_, _trance_, _techno_, _electronica_, penampilan band dan DJ. Mereka sangat antusias dengan musik-musik yang ada di diskotik.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka langsung melahap makanan pembuka. Sebagian besar anggota Hetalia makan Garlic Bread, Fried Onion dan French Fries, kecuali Cina dan Jepang yang makan Dim Sum dan Sushi.

Saat makan makanan utama, mereka makan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, karena Inggris dan Prancis tidak boleh makan terburu-buru nanti perut mereka bisa sakit dan bisa menyebabkan mual dan muntah. Setelah makan, ada yang menyisakan makanan karena sudah kenyang.

Setelah menunggu makanan turun ke kaki, mereka pun langsung menyantap pencuci mulut mereka, puding dan buah potong. Mereka pun mencampur puding dengan buah potong biar kelihatan segar. Rusia pun klepek-klepek melihat vla putih yang ada untuk makan puding.

Selesai makan, mereka pun berjoget hingga larut malam. Sebelum berjoget, ada yang mau ke kamar mandi, yang ke kamar mandi adalah Inggris dan Amerika. Setelah mereka di kamar mandi, semua anggota Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu bergegas ke diskotik.

"Semuanya, aku ke kamar mandi ya!" kata Amerika tegas.

"Aku kebelet nih!" kata Inggris.

"Yah, Inggris-Amerika lagi ke belakang." kata Jepang cuek.

"Tunggu aja." kata Jerman enteng.

"Siapa yang tau anaknya Muammar Khadafi meninggal?" tanya Rusia.

"Saya!" kata Italia penuh keyakinan.

"Said Al-Islam Khadafi meninggal akibat serangan udara NATO." jelas Jerman.

"Oh ya, 3 cucu Khadafi juga tewas." tambah Cina.

"Iya, soalnya mereka juga kena serangan NATO." kata Italia.

"Turut berduka ya." kata Prancis di depan Italia.

"Kita berduka atas kematian anak dan cucu Khadafi." kata Cina.

"Betapa mirisnya keluarga Khadafi setelah kematian anak dan cucunya." kata Rusia.

Kemudian. mereka berjoget dengan semua lagu yang ada hingga larut malam. Pasangan yang ada yaitu Jerman-Italia, Inggris-Amerika dan Cina-Jepang. Sementara, Prancis dan Rusia berjoget sendirian karena tidak ada pasangan yang cocok. Mereka berjoget semalam suntuk dan melupakan semua tentang Khadafi, termasuk pertempuran NATO di Libya. Musik di diskotik memang bisa untuk berjoget sendirian maupun bersama. Musik dengan ritme cepat membuat para negara Hetalia terus berjoget ala Inul Daratista. Setelah puas berjoget, mereka langsung pulang karena sudah capek berjoget. Seru sekali joget di diskotik.

Prancis, Jerman, dan Rusia asyik menyantap minuman keras (miras) favorit mereka masing-masing. Mereka bisa menyantap miras sepuasnya. Jerman dan Rusia bisa minum sampai 6 sloki, sedangkan Prancis minum hanya 5 sloki karena dia sudah sangat kenyang saat makan. Saat Jerman minum bir, Inggris dan Amerika diperbolehkan minum, tetapi hanya 1 sloki karena mereka habis buang air sebelum joget. Yang tidak minum-minum adalah Cina dan Jepang, karena mereka sudah cukup dengan air putih.


End file.
